Continuing the Research on the Kingdom of Equestria and Equestria Forest/Ending
(Two months later after the adventures happened, Tommy and Dil have moved with their parents to Equestria Forest from their old city home and even the Mane Seven’s group, Gangreen Gang, and Stallion Seven got married already about a month ago. Right now, the humans are drawing their artwork of the Forest Spirits and their magical abilities that helped them all the time. And Kairi is now wearing a white sleeveless button-up shirt with a blue checkered tie, a blue checkered miniskirt, dark blue knee-high socks, and black shoes since she just returned home from her, Namine, and Xion’s new school) Utonium: What do you think? Buttercup: (To Utonium) That’s a good job, Professor. Except for one little error. (To Blossom) Blossom? Blossom: Their armored boots are a little higher for the males and the females’ boots are lower. Bubbles: Yeah. Shorter versions for females, and longer versions for males. (Utonium chuckled a bit) Utonium: Silly me. My mistake. (They chuckled a bit. Suddenly, their sensors at the monitor beeped. Realizing it’s the forest group, Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil turned to their human comrades) Kairi: Looks like Sora and the others are there. Scratch: Well, go answer it. (Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil answered the monitor and answering on the screen in the tree were the main group, consisting Sonic, Sora, Cloud, Popple, and the Mane Seven’s groups, Gangreen Gang, Stallion Seven, and even Fidget and Mushu, and also, the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven now have dragonfly-like wings and are official Forest Spirits already, which the humans know already) Humans: Hi there! Forest group: Hey! Sora: Ready for our date today? Kairi: You bet. Riku: It’s not polite for lovers to be late for an important date. Snake: (Chuckles) You ssssoundssss like the White Rabbit from “Aliccccce in Wonderland,” Riku. Ace: Almost, Snake. (He gently punched him) Snake: (Rubbing his cheek happily) Thanksssss, Acccce. Sonic: Did you tell Utonium’s group about the date? Kairi’s group: Yep! Forest group: Good! Brick: Cannot wait to see you shrunk again for our date! Blossom: Same with us, Brick. (Then later, Utonium’s group gave Kairi her helmet) Utonium: Have a good date, girls. Stitch: Ih! Be good! Scratch: Mind your manners. Grounder: Don’t be rude! Scratch: That’s what I meant, Grounder! Grounder: I know that! Coconuts: And come home tonight as promised! Tommy and Dil: Like they said! Kairi’s group: We will! (Then with that, Kairi’s group left happily to the direction of the Kingdom of Equestria to go on their date with Sora’s group as Utonium’s group, Tommy, and Dil watched happily. For their friendship with Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria will always remain powerful) The end A Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Parodies Studios Production Songs playing during the end credits I See You by Leona Lewis Colors of the Wind End Credits Version by Vanessa Williams Oracion’s Theme (Let’s Walk Together) by Asuca Hayashi Light of Hope by Amy Hannam Some Other World by Elton John Rise Up by Beyonce And the end! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies